


Possessions

by HannaM



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evenings at the Phantomhive estate are not precisely traditional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts bargain, marriage bed, wife
> 
> This is version 2, extended blowjob edition.

When she married Ciel, all his possessions became hers as well. Those possessions included Sebastian, presently on his knees, tongue working wickedly betwixt her thighs while Lizzie arched naked on the bed, dizzy with pleasure.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see Ciel observing them both from a nearby chair, hand down his trousers. He enjoyed watching them together just as she enjoyed watching him and Sebastian, though that was a rarer occasion.   
  
"Sebastian, use your fingers. She likes that," Ciel said, voice rough with lust.   
  
Lizzie flushed, but forgot to be embarrassed as Sebastian obediently sank three fingers into her, tongue circling that sensitive spot that ached for want of both men's attentions. She moaned as his tongue found its mark, her hips rocking against Sebastian's mouth. It shouldn't have been a surprise that the butler was proficient in this as in all things, but then again, this was not quite the traditional gentleman's idea of service.   
  
Her hands gripped the sheets as Sebastian's fingers, equally deft as his tongue, brought her closer and closer to climax.   
  
"Sebastian, stop."  
  
Lizzie whimpered with disappointment, painfully poised on the edge of ecstasy.   
  
Ciel got up from his chair, not taking his eyes off her. He _knew_ , and was deliberately withholding it from her. Lizzie pouted, slamming one of her fists against the bedclothes. It wasn't _fair_.   
  
Ciel ran his thumb over Sebastian's mouth, still wet from Lizzie's intimate parts. Then he kissed him, slow and languorously, and she shivered, desire seeping throughout her being. Would he keep her in denial, making her watch as they drew pleasure from each other, until she was desperate enough to touch herself?   
  
The kiss broke off, and Ciel licked his lips in a way that she was absolutely sure her mother would call lascivious. Not that she wanted to be thinking of her mother at a time like this, ugh.   
  
He bent before her, and put his mouth to her navel, biting and sucking in a way that made her nipples tight and hard. "Please," she whispered, as he trailed kisses higher, and higher, "oh, Ciel, please let me-"  
  
"Sebastian." And Sebastian was taking one of her nipples into his mouth as Ciel took the other, and she was gasping at the sensation, her hips rolling with need. One of her hands moved, but Ciel grasped her by the wrist, holding her down. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as she recalled other times he had held her by the wrists, taking her forcefully. She wished wholeheartedly that he was inside her now, not teasing her with his mouth.   
  
Ciel sat up, and Sebastian followed suit. Sebastian's gloved hand, the one that hadn't been attending to her previously, trailed up her thigh, and Lizzie inhaled sharply, needing his touch.   
  
"Stop."   
  
Lizzie wailed in frustration, arm struggling under Ciel's grip.  She was intensely aware of the throbbing between her legs, both from her sensitive nub and deep inside, where she yearned for Sebastian to touch her again. It certainly didn't help when Ciel licked the inside of her wrist.   
  
"Fingers, Sebastian."  
  
She moaned at his entry, partially satisfied, but still shuddering with need, as his fingers thrust inside her again and again. "Ciel- Ciel if you'll just let me… I… I'll take you in my mouth."  
  
Ciel's visible eye widened, and she knew she'd made a bargain.   
  
Sebastian removed his fingers, and Lizzie knelt before Ciel, unsure how to proceed. He stood up, unfastening his trousers, and bringing out his prick. Another shiver went down her spine-- she had never done this before, but if ever there was a time, it was when she was hot and painfully aroused.    
  
She took him in slowly, carefully, praying her teeth didn't slip. She'd seen Sebastian take in his whole length, but realized quite quickly that she was not able to do the same- at least, if she wasn't going to gag. She knew the head was quite sensitive anyway, so Ciel probably wouldn't mind. Certainly, from the way his breath was quickening, he didn't mind at the moment. She ran her tongue against him, and his hand gripped her by the hair, as he panted. Somewhere behind them, Sebastian was watching, no doubt with amusement dancing in his eyes.   
  
Lizzie tried to ignore the slight pain in her jaw from keeping her mouth open, focusing instead on the ache between her legs (which had, if anything, intensified) and the heat of Ciel's body.  She flicked her tongue against the tip again, tasting him, and was rewarded with a soft noise from Ciel. Recalling what she'd seen Sebastian do, she cupped his balls with her hand, caressing them. With a burst of boldness, she took him deeper into her mouth, feeling a strange, dizzy pleasure as his fingers tightened painfully in her hair. She swirled her tongue around him, and he growled " _More_ " and her whole body throbbed.  
  
Now, what was it that Sebastian always did? Lizzie tightened her lips around his shaft, and moved down, and back up, slowly at first, then faster, as she grew accustomed to it, one hand stroking him, the other, after a moment of uncertainty, closing around his hip. She found, to her surprise, that she was rather enjoying herself, particularly watching her husband come undone, his hands tangling in her hair, his head falling back, his lips parting. Finally, Ciel released a guttural moan and spilled himself in her mouth, filling it until his seed spilled down her chin. The taste was salty, not too bad, but it was overwhelming. Once he pulled out, she spit most of it out, rather indelicately. Sebastian offered her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.  
  
Ciel lay back on the bed, and patted the space beside him. She crawled over to lie next to him, still uncomfortably aware of how wet she was. Her husband smiled at her, and Lizzie's heart fluttered.   
  
"Sebastian. Please her."  
  
And Sebastian's mouth was back between her legs, his tongue flicking against that nub, sending ripples of heat throughout her body. She felt Ciel's eyes on them, could practically feel his breath on her cheek as Sebastian thrust his fingers inside her again, tongue bringing her closer and closer to sweet release.  
  
"Stop," he said softly. Sebastian moved away.  
  
Lizzie moaned, desperate. "Ciel, you _promised_!"  
  
He leaned over, and his own fingers touched her. It took one rough rub of her overstimulated flesh to bring Lizzie flying over the edge, her hips bucking and body arching as she sobbed with relief.   
  
She sank back into the soft sheets as her climax passed, her hand brushing against Ciel's. He gave her hand a brief squeeze before getting up, doubtless to change into nightwear. Her eyes fluttered shut as Sebastian attended to him. She felt safe in the knowledge that her husband would join her shortly, and Sebastian would stay with them until Ciel fell asleep. 


End file.
